1. Field
The invention pertains to grade crossings of railroad tracks, and, more particularly, to grade crossings comprising flat platform sections which are positioned between adjacent rails of the crossing and along the mutually opposite outer-sides of the outside rails of the crossing.
2. State of the Art
Grade crossings across railroad tracks have commonly been formed from gravel, asphalt aggregate, etc. to form a fill between adjacent rails. In such applications some type barrier must be used adjacent to the inside of the rails on each track to provide an open space along the inside of the rails to accommodate the flanges on the wheels of a train. Recently, improvements in grade crossings have been accomplished by providing rigid platform sections which are attached to the upper surface of the ties of the track and provide a flat surface substantially level with the top of the rails. The rigid platforms are installed quickly to provide a smooth crossing requiring essentially no maintenance for long periods of time. Despite their advantages, the platform crossings have heretofore had one serious drawback. The exposed ends of the platforms at the sides of the crossing are subject to being damaged by loose air hoses, chains, etc. hanging from passing trains, and the hoses, chains, etc. on the passing trains are, in turn, subject to being damaged by hitting and catching on the bluff end of the crossing.